Mine, Yours
by X-Factor-Glory
Summary: He belongs to me, whether he liked it or not. I will claim him. I belonged to him, whether he liked it or not. I want him to claim me. M just to be safe. Oneshot


((Sesshomaru POV))

He was mine.

That's all there is to it. He didn't know it yet, but he belonged to me and me alone. That human wench can't ever have. I won't let her.

I hate having to battle him, even if it isn't directly. When I first set eyes on him, I immediately thought he was beautiful. When I first heard him speak, I immediately wanted to claim him as mine. I will claim him as mine.

The moon light shined down on me. It was a full moon. A light breeze twirled around me, causing my hair to swirl around me.

_Soon,_ I told myself, _soon you will belong to me Miroku._

(A/n sorry if Sesshomaru sounds like a crazy stalker…he kind of is in this…0.o)

((Miroku POV))

I was his.

That's all there is to it. He didn't know it yet, but I belonged to him and him alone. Sango can't ever have me, I won't let her.

I hate having to battle with him, even if it isn't directly. When I first saw him, I immediately thought he was beautiful. When I first heard him speak, I immediately wanted him to claim me as his.

The moonlight was shining down on me. It was a full moon. A light breeze twirled around me as I walked.

Everyone else had fallen asleep long ago. I couldn't sleep, so I decided on going on a walk. Besides, I needed to clear my head.

We had a brief encounter with Sesshomaru today, and since then I couldn't stop thinking about him.

I didn't bring my staff because I was only taking a quick walk in the Inuyasha Forest.

I walked into a clearing and gasped.

((Normal POV))

Miroku walked into a clearing and gasped in surprise. There stood Sesshomaru, gazing up at the moon with his back turned to Miroku.

Sesshomaru turned around when he heard a gasp. His eyes widened slightly when he saw Miroku.

Sesshomaru's eyes darkened with lust when he realized they were alone. _Yes, _he thought, _now's my chance._

Sesshomaru slowly started walking toward Miroku, and smirked a little when he saw Miroku frozen in place.

When Miroku locked eyes with Sesshomaru, he froze when he saw Sesshomaru's, darkened with lust, gaze.

When Sesshomaru was but a foot away, he grabbed the back of Miroku's neck, and crushed their lips together is a dominating, harsh, possessive kiss. What forcing his tongue into the surprised mouth, he crushed their bodies together.

Miroku, who was surprised at this sudden action, couldn't help but moan into the kiss. He loved the feeling of being dominated my Sesshomaru.

When Sesshomaru pulled away, he was aroused at the sight of a flushed, breathless Miroku.

Once Miroku had some what caught his breath, Sesshomaru attacked his mouth once more.

When Sesshomaru pulled away, he growled in pleasure when he felt Miroku tuck his nose under his chin. A sign of complete and utter submission.

Pushing Miroku onto the ground, he almost ripped off both his and Miroku's clothes.

After another harsh kiss, he began nipping, sucking, and biting his way down Miroku's neck.

Once he got to the junction of neck and shoulder, he sank his fangs into the flesh forever marking Miroku as his. Miroku cried out in pain, and surprisingly pleasure.

After licking up the blood and sealing the two puncture wounds, Sesshomaru continued kissing and biting his way down Miroku's chest until he came to a hard nipple. Taking the nub into his mouth, he began sucking, pleased to hear a loud moan. Switching over to the other nub of flesh, giving it the same attention.

Continuing down his stomach until he reached Miroku's hard and throbbing member. Placing a small kiss on the tip making Miroku moan loudly. "Sesshomaru.." Miroku begged breathlessly.

Without warning, he took all of Miroku in and deep throughted him. This caused Miroku to gasp and moan loudly. Humming a little, getting another gasp, he began sucking as hard as he could. Soon after, Miroku came into Sesshomaru's waiting mouth who greedily sucked up all he could get.

Going back up, he gave Miroku a kiss more dominating then the ones before. Pulling back, he growled a gruff "mine" and when a breathily "yours" and the feeling of Miroku's nose under his chin once again, he became even more aroused.

Lifting Miroku's legs to rest on his shoulders, taking a quick look at Miroku's face, he trust into the awaiting body without warning or preparation.

Screaming in pain, Miroku dug his fingers into the grass around him, he felt tears streaming down his face.

Sesshomaru, letting Miroku adjust to his size, placed apologetic kisses on his face, neck, and chest.

Starting a slow pace, Sesshomaru grabbed Miroku's hips to steady himself.

Although it hurt, the pain soon turned to pleasure. Soon Sesshomaru hit his sweet spot causing him to cry out in pleasure.

Sesshomaru started to thrust harder into Miroku, hitting his sweet spot over and over again. Soon, Sesshomaru was pounding ruthlessly into Miroku making them both see stars.

Being too rapped up in the pleasure, neither notice it start to rain.

Kissing Miroku the moment they both came, he soon collapsed onto Miroku, only then did they notice the rain.

Rolling to the side, Sesshomaru pulled Miroku to him, not bothering to pull out of him.

The rain soon stopped leaving the sky clear to see the stars again.

"Mine"

"Yours"

_**End**_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A/n OMG! My first lemon…wait was that a lemon? I don't know! I'm so uneducated! Anyway, was it good? Bad? So horrible that my author license should be taken away? This is only my second story!...anyway, a sequel will soon be out if anyone likes it…

R/R please…


End file.
